The subject of the present invention is a board for gliding on snow, including a device for mounting a boot binding. The board according to the invention may be an alpine ski, a cross-country ski, a monoski or a snowboard, mainly a board consisting of a shell, that is to say one which does not have wide lateral reinforcing elements or sidepieces, it being, however, possible for the shell to be lined with a reinforcing fabric.